A Modest Proposal
by grammarknight
Summary: It better resembled the winded feeling of seeing someone who you'd last seen as a child, who was now a man. "...the child of two such forces would undeniably be most successful. And it is I who will inhabit this child when the time comes. Sakura-chan," Sasuke's eyes flickered at the name. "will bear a child. Your son, Sasuke-kun. And in return for the child, I promise peace."
1. The Modest Proposal

Through the massive expanse of forestry surrounding the village hidden in the rain, a young woman with uniquely trademarked features ran; pastel pink hair and vivacious viridian eyes certainly weren't common, a fact Haruno Sakura had gotten used to over her nineteen years of existence.

Her unnaturally fast pace wasn't a product of leisure. She was being pursued, for reasons unknown. If it weren't for the sheer number of adversaries, Sakura would have dealt with the issue immediately. As it was, she was seriously outnumbered. Sensing around twelve experienced chakra signatures as compared to her single one, the odds weren't in her favor. And so she ran, on the slight hope that she might escape unscathed.

Hopes never do come to fruition though, especially not when your life depends on it.

It was on that thought that Sakura found herself suddenly surrounded. She prepared herself for defense, not even dreaming of attacking a dozen fully fledged ninja at once. Her abilities were by no means meager, but she was not equipped at the moment as to take on such force. Better to safely escape than engage in what could become a life threatening battle.

However, upon further inspection, her pursuers seemed to have plans above murder. They weren't taking the precautions necessary when planning to kill. They were being far too slow, for starters.

So if they weren't planning her demise, what was their objective? That was made clear when one stealthy ninja made to lunge at her. She of course sensed his movements, no matter how minuscule, and dodged.

Sakura took the time to assess her situation. She wondered how exactly her simple reconnaissance mission had turned into this attempted kidnapping. She wasn't entirely sure that any of it had to do with her own actions... But who would want to kidnap her?

Alright. That was a bit of an understatement. Of course the apprentice of the legendary sannin and hokage Tsunade was an important person, not to mention valuable asset. Sakura's skills were widely revered. She'd grown exponentially since her tutelage began and now she was said to have surpassed her mentor not only in medicinal practice, but in intellect and strength as well.

So the question stands corrected; who _wouldn't_want to kidnap her?

If it weren't for her team's accidental separation, she wouldn't even be in this mess, something Sakura found to be extremely frustrating. Especially since the separation had been the fault of a certain Uzumaki's ramen-obsessed antics. How infuriating. Well, she supposed he would feel guilty enough if she didn't make it out of this alive...

With a shudder at pondering her own death, Sakura tuned back into the fight. Just in time to experience firsthand why it's a bad idea to zone out in the middle of a confrontation.

If there had been any sudden movement, any sign at all that she was about to be attacked, she would have immediately evaded it. But the enemy knew that perfectly well. So they took her momentary daze as the opportunity to stealthily ensnare her in a chakra web created to render her immobile.

By the time Sakura had realized the plan, it was just too late. Now, she was smart, of course. But this plan was executed with the knowledge that she would find every solution to a problem and use it to her advantage. The only possible way to curb her intelligence was to render her unconscious. And that's exactly what her kidnappers did.

Sakura held her breath for as long as humanly possible, but the chloroform inevitably found its way through her system, bringing her to darkness, drugged up and ensnared.

Way to go Naruto.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I'VE LOST SAKURA-CHAN!"  
Uzumaki Naruto was currently freaking out over the absence of his longtime teammate and best friend. One minute, he'd been dragging her through the market to get to this delicious looking ramen stand, and the next, he was pointing out a group of suspicious looking ninja only to find her gone. When he turned back to where the nin had been, they too were no where in sight!

Naruto ran back to where Kakashi and Sai had been before he'd dragged Sakura off. They were furious when he'd explained the situation... for good reason. The possibilities of blackmail, bribery, and torture were endless if Sakura landed in the wrong hands.

Kakashi immediately summoned his hunting hounds to track the scent. They'd had good progress until they hit a certain spot in the forest. Then the trail just disappeared.

"They must have used a transportation jutsu." Kakashi was definitely worried now. They had no leads as to where Sakura could have been taken. Naruto said the suspicious ninja had been unmarked. Not good.

Sai chose that moment to speak up. "We should head back to the village immediately and inform Tsunade-sama. We can restock on supplies and gather a tracking team-"

Naruto completely intercepted him. "Please don't tell me you think we're leaving her with those creeps!"

Sai narrowed his eyes. "If it hadn't been for you, she wouldn't have been taken in the first place. I am only suggesting the logical plan for such a case."

Naruto looked painfully guilty as he was reminded of his mistake. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "She'll be fine. Sakura's a smart girl; she can hold up until we come with reinforcements."

Naruto looked defeated. He had no choice but to follow Sai and Kakashi back home to gather a rescue force, all the while wallowing in guilt and regret.

* * *

"You WHAT? I have put up with a lot of stupidity over the years, Uzumaki, but this has got to be the most idiotic thing I've heard. Kidnapped at a RAMEN STAND? How could you not see them take her? Do you consider food more important than your team?"

It is safe to say Lady Tsunade was not happy when she heard of the situation.

Naruto hung his head in shame, but brought it back up in determination a moment later. "I swear on my life to bring her back home safely, no matter what it takes. This is all my fault, and if Sakura-chan gets hurt because of me... I-I'll never forgive myself."

Tsunade's eyes softened at his declaration, but she returned to business mode shortly after.

"Very well. What's done is done. Kakashi, I want you to assemble a team of trackers. Restock for the journey, quickly, and leave as soon as everyone is ready. I want Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and of course Naruto and Sai on this team. And for god's sake, find that girl! Dismissed."

The ninja quickly dispersed to prepare for the mission. All thoughts were now directed to saving the pink-haired jounin that touched the lives of almost everyone she met.

* * *

With a soft groan, she awoke from hazy unconsciousness. It was very disorienting, being knocked out in a forest only to wake up in a dimly lit cavern of some sort… With a gasp, Sakura shot up from her spot on the hard floor, wincing in pain. Her wrists had been bound by chakra reducing wire and if she pulled hard enough, she would be cut. But that isn't what worried her; she'd sensed another presence in the room. The chakra was slightly familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it…

Her dilemma was solved as a figure stepped away from the shadows. Sakura's eyes narrowed in recognition. "Kabuto."

Her brain was working a mile a minute. This was Kabuto, meaning Orochimaru had to be involved in some way. But Orochimaru had never shown any sort of interest in her before. So that left the possibility that Sasuke had something to do with this. Unless Orochimaru had some vendetta against Tsunade, but that didn't make much sense… if he'd had a grudge against the hokage, Sakura or someone else would have been kidnapped long ago for blackmail… So why her? Why now?

Her questions would have to wait. Kabuto merely smiled at Sakura, effectively creeping her out. He hauled her to her feet, seemingly ignoring her acknowledgement and pain. Sakura's vision cleared as they continued to walk down the dark, winding passageways.

After what seemed like silent eternity, they finally arrived at what looked to be a main cavern of Orochimaru's lair. And Sakura was hit with a sudden stroke of fear.

Maybe Sasuke wasn't even here anymore… maybe he already went after Itachi, and Orochimaru was just going to play some sick game with her before killing her slowly… she shivered as her mortality became blatantly obvious. But then she mentally shook her head.

Jumping to conclusions was not wise. Gaining back her defiance, Sakura figured she could handle what was thrown her way. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and put a fire in her eyes… which were now observing a calm snake sannin as he smiled in the creepiest way yet.

"Sakura-chan… how nice of you to join us. My my, you truly have become quite the stunning woman. And I hear that Tsunade-chan has taught you all she knows and more… You are simply perfect. Almost perfect enough… to eat."

Repulsion spread through the pinkette with gagging force. …But the wheels in her mind were still turning. What was the _purpose_? What… did they need her for?

She was broken from her perplexed musing when a new figure entered the room.

Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sakura all turned to observe; Sakura being the only one sans a creepy smile.

It was Sasuke.

Her shock was brief and it wasn't even really shock. She knew in her heart of hearts that he was still here.

It better resembled the winded feeling of seeing someone who you'd last seen as a child… and who was now a man. It was painfully obvious he'd just come from training. His breathing was just returning to normal and his bare chest was still glistening slightly from the exertion of training in the heat of the day.

His expression depicted almost exactly what Sakura had been feeling moments ago: confusion and irritation. But it was directed solely at Orochimaru, as she was hidden mostly by the angle at which Kabuto was still grasping her. Sakura could only assume that Sasuke had been summoned inconveniently for a reason he did not know.

It would certainly explain his disheveled appearance. And his annoyed expression.

"Why was I interrupted." At first, Sakura was startled by the soft baritone that had uttered the question that was more of a statement. Then she realized _Sasuke_ had spoken. Her eyes widened just a fraction. Manhood had done wonders for the Uchiha, and Sakura really couldn't help but notice.

He was just so different, yet so familiar. It was disorienting, to say the least. Orochimaru simply chuckled eerily in response. Sasuke had yet to take notice of Kabuto and, subsequently, Sakura. But she knew him well enough to understand how much he disliked his current sensei and his vassal Kabuto.

He was most likely ignoring Kabuto, as usual. "Sasuke-kun… that's no way to speak to your sensei, now is it? …No matter, though. I have obtained quite an interesting prospect."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Orochimaru's apparently nonsensical chatter. Orochimaru's smile however, never faltered. "I am no fool, Sasuke-kun. I am aware of your rapidly increasing power. You plan to kill me soon; I have taught you all you've asked for and am now essentially useless to you. You feel ready to go after Itachi-kun. Correct?"

There was no response aside from a cold stare. Orochimaru merely continued, not perturbed in the slightest. "Well, Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid I simply cannot allow you to leave just yet. You see, I have known for quite some time that you have no intention of becoming my next vessel.

"I would absolutely dread having to force myself upon you, Sasuke-kun. I've just grown so fond during our time together… but there is still hope. A win-win situation, if you will."

There was no end to his creepy smiles. Sasuke was looking at Orochimaru with suspicion beneath his apathy. Orochimaru nodded encouragingly, about to explain his conclusion.

"Your power is undeniably irresistible. Natural talent, multiple elemental abilities, and the precious Sharingan are properties I so wish to harness in my next vessel… but I hadn't thought of all possibilities. What if I could harness such power… in addition to brutal strength, flawless chakra control, and immense healing capabilities? I would be the most powerful of our time, no doubt."

At this point, Sakura's eyes had widened to exponential proportions as the last gear in her mind clicked into place. Sasuke evidently still wasn't sure of the snake sannin's point.

"If it is true what they say, that each legendary sannin has been surpassed by their apprentice… then my vessel would be the product of two nearly indestructible shinobi."

Sasuke's eyes widened for the first time that day. There were only three sannin. And their current apprentices were the members of team seven. There was only one way to produce a combination of hereditary powers… and there was only one girl on team seven. His gaze slid over the room rapidly as his eyes swiveled to Kabuto. Pink. There was pink behind him. And green. And an all too familiar engraved headband. Kabuto exposed a devious smirk and he pulled Sakura into view at last.

He made sure to nearly crush her forearm in the process in an attempt to heighten her pain and the tension enclosing the room. Sakura winced but did not cry out, much to Kabuto's disappointment.

However, the desired effect was apparently satisfactory enough. Sasuke was clearly shocked to see her. His eyes stayed glued to her struggling form even when Orochimaru continued speaking.

"The child of two such forces…would undeniably be most successful. And it is I who will inhibit this child when the time comes. Sakura-chan…" Sasuke's eyes flickered at the name. "…will bear a child. Your son, Sasuke-kun. And in return for the child, I will leave you both in peace."

Sakura stood stunned and infuriated. Sasuke had regained his composure and turned impassively to Orochimaru, who was still smiling crookedly.

"You honestly believe… that I would agree to this…proposal."

Orochimaru calmly walked over to Sakura, who watched apprehensively. Sasuke tensed.

"Now now, Sasuke-kun. We wouldn't want anything," He pulled out a razor sharp kunai and traced it lightly against the column of Sakura's pale throat. She strained away from the contact, but Kabuto held her chin in place, halting her struggle. "to happen to our dear Sakura-chan…"

He applied more pressure when he found her pulse, and Sakura held her breath; a thin stream of blood escaped her skin and made it's way down until it disappeared beneath her green jounin vest.

Sasuke's hand twitched of its own accord. He said nothing. Orochimaru was doing all of the talking.

"…Imagine the heartbroken expression on dear Naruto-kun's face when he realizes you were the cause of his beloved Sakura-chan's death… or maybe Tsunade-chan's fury; Kakashi-sensei's disappointment… You would never be allowed back into their lives. They would shun you. You may act like you have severed all ties to your home village Sasuke-kun, but you cannot fool me.

"You wish to rebuild your clan once their murderer has been slain… but how will you do that if you have no home to go back to? No Uchiha district to claim and refill? Your life would be empty without Konoha. You always knew you would go back at some point… So what is your choice?

"Do as I say, or suffer the consequences… Give me your power-blessed child or I will slaughter this innocent woman and your chances of redemption."

The silence was deafening as his final words rang through the room. Sakura's chest heaved with her labored, yet silent breathing, and Sasuke was so tense he appeared to be shaking. Orochimaru certainly knew how to pick apart a person's life with merely a few words…

Sakura was completely unsure of how this terrible day would end… Could she trust Sasuke to do the right thing when he had already betrayed them time and again? And what exactly defined 'the right thing'? How could someone respond to such a proposal?

…Knock up a childhood teammate who you probably couldn't care less about, or suffer the loss of your last chance at life… Sakura was almost ready to have a heart attack and be done with it. She knew not what Sasuke would do in the face of these monsters.


	2. Impromptu Performances

…_Knock up a childhood teammate who you probably couldn't care less about, or suffer the loss of your last chance at life… Sakura was almost ready to have a heart attack and be done with it. She knew not what Sasuke would do in the face of these monsters._

Sakura was spared her inner turmoil when Sasuke calmly looked up and into the cruel gaze of his deranged sensei, resolve unwavering in his eyes.

"…Leave her in my chambers. I will concede to your… agreement… on the terms that we will have complete privacy during the times we have to… conceive a child."

Sakura couldn't help it. Her mouth dropped open. Never in her life had she expected to hear those words, in that order, coming from Uchiha Sasuke, referring to herself. She was no longer a disillusioned fangirl of a mere twelve years; she understood how dire the situation was becoming.

This corrupt bargain would no doubt ruin more than one mind, body, and heart.

And just what exactly were they planning to do after she became pregnant? There was no way the dimly lit and excessively humid conditions of Orochimaru's lair could provide the stability a pregnant woman and her child required for the nine month gestation period. Not to mention, it didn't seem to be a very sterile environment… what if she fell ill?

And then there was the fact that in order to conceive a child, sex was required. On multiple occasions. Sometimes, couples weren't even able to conceive, no matter how many times they'd try. The prospect of sex with Sasuke was absolutely daunting. What if he already had…_experience_?

Good god. What if staying with Orochimaru had corrupted Sasuke? Sakura was mortified.

Orochimaru however, seemed extremely pleased with the response. He motioned for Kabuto to take a pale Sakura to Sasuke's chambers. "I had a feeling you would agree Sasuke-kun. Who could resist such beauty? And it should be quite… _pleasurable_. Dear Sakura-chan… is as pure as her namesake implies. Be gentle Sasuke-kun. Kukukukuku."

...HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?

Sakura lost sight of the creepiest man she'd ever encountered in her life as she was whisked down yet another winding hallway. She vaguely registered that Sasuke was following at a slightly slower pace, but her radically beating heart was proving rather distracting.

Kabuto abruptly stopped in front of a plain door with torches lit on either side. He waited for Sasuke to catch up. Then he slid the door open and pushed Sakura inside, where she was promptly surrounded by darkness. Sasuke walked in soon after with one of the torches from the hallway.

The door was shut with a resounding click and the distinct sound of a lock being slid into place was heard before Kabuto's muffled "Have fun," faded away.

Sasuke calmly placed the only torch in the room into the holster by the door. He then stepped over to a plain wooden chest and pulled out a shirt, which he pulled on almost immediately, all the while completely ignoring her.

Sakura was confused by that while in her tense stupor… weren't they going to just… get naked anyway?

…_Wait a second. What the hell am I thinking? Sasuke would never actually agree to something like that. _She recalled her inner turmoil at the thought of sleeping with Sasuke. _Did they drug me or something? It's obvious we're just going to bust out of here._

Sasuke finally turned and addressed her with a stone cold expression. He seemed to be waiting for an explanation of sorts. Sakura glared slightly, but quietly summed up her experience into a single sentence. Best not talk too much, lest he become _annoyed_.

Sasuke scoffed at the end of her brief explanation. "Pathetic. And the dobe is an idiot." He turned and sat on the edge of the rather large bed and sank into what appeared to be deep thought. Sakura took the time to examine the room, which was quite bare, unsurprisingly. Sasuke obviously didn't intend to stay here long.

She was broken out of her inspection when the Uchiha spoke again. "You are a fool for allowing yourself to be captured. Weak."

Weak. _Weak. __Weak_. _**Weak**_. _**WEAK**_.

If Sakura hadn't changed, if she hadn't become so strong mentally as she had physically, if this were a different time and place, she most likely would have gaped and burst into tears.

But Sakura was no longer that girl. She wasn't even a girl at all, not any more. She was strong, independent, and a woman who knew her worth. It took her a great many years to understand that her low self-esteem and poor self-image had mostly stemmed from Uchiha Sasuke himself.

But it was also caused by her foolish infatuation with him. If she hadn't cared so much about what he thought of her, she could have made the revelation of true strength much sooner.

But it seemed that Sasuke still had no regard for her whatsoever. Apparently, the world of Konoha had stopped spinning the moment he walked away; time stopped, nothing changed, and Sakura was still that weak little girl who'd poured her heart out to him that lonely night so long ago.

And Sakura was sure she had never been so furious in her entire life.

No matter that she came from a normal civilian family, no matter that she held no special kekkei genkai like the god forsaken _sharingan_, no matter that she didn't have some deep, dark past pushing her to the limit in each and every facet of life.

No matter that she had spent the last seven years working her ass off with the mindset that she could one day have the chance to prove to _everyone_ that she was worth their acknowledgement! To prove to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, Sai, Yamato-taichou, _Uchiha Sasuke_ that she was NOT. WEAK. SHE COULD PROTECT HERSELF. THERE WAS NO FUCKING WAY SHE WOULD EVER STAND BY AND WATCH AND CRY EVER AGAIN.

And it absolutely infuriated her that the _idiot_ of boy in front of her could not see any of this. Or even take a second to care. There was never a time where Sakura was more confident in the fact that she no longer loved Uchiha Sasuke.

She still cared for him of course, because the bonds formed between a shinobi team are strong indeed, but the love she once had for this lost soul was spent. She could no longer will herself to heal him of the darkness and indifference that has consumed him.

She could not love someone so hurtful, so empty, so _obsessed _with such foolish notions as vengeance and power. She could never love him until he forgot his hate.

With this understanding came the calm that Sakura so pleadingly called for. She would not let this _asshole_ affect her in any way. She relaxed her shoulders, unclenched her jaw and fists, and calmed her heavy breath.

"You have no _idea_ what I am capable of. You have no right, _no right_, to criticize me. You don't even know me. We are strangers. So if you could refrain from mentioning any comments that concern business that is not your own, I would greatly appreciate it."

Apathy was the response she received. But that was okay, because Sakura expected nothing more, nothing less. They might be strangers, but she still knew his way. He would be surprised at her sharp reply, but would never show that. This served to fuel Sakura's rage but she also kept her inner turmoil hidden. She would no longer show emotion around this boy; he didn't deserve it.

She would become as lifeless and cold as Uchiha Sasuke for as long as she was forced to put up with him. Challenge accepted.

Sakura prepared her best monotone and said, "I understand neither of us has any intention of complying with Orochimaru's proposal. He was obviously lying when he promised us peace. So we need to assess our options. I don't care what you do, but I will not stay here and be controlled by his evil."

Sasuke stared at her with eyes that seemed to bore into her soul. She did not flinch, because she imagined her own eyes and what they must look like to him; she was attempting to set him on fire, and she hoped he got the message.

He spoke slowly and with no inflection, as if he were bored, but his eyes betrayed him. Sakura was so trained in the art of understanding stoic bastards that she could see the tiniest amount of frustration and confusion in his gaze, probably because he couldn't predict her anymore.

"I don't intend to stay. I have surpassed Orochimaru. I know his weaknesses. When I kill him, you may do as you wish."

It was unspoken, but known, that Sasuke would set off after Itachi once Orochimaru was dead. But there was still the question of when exactly Sasuke planned to kill the snake sannin.

When Sakura voiced that question, Sasuke thought for a moment.

"We'll deceive them for one week, until they become complacent. They will trust that I am using you to fulfill my desires because it is what they expect of any man. Once they allow me to begin training again, I will kill Orochimaru."

Sakura took in the finality of his tone and believed his words. She sighed and took a seat on the other end of the mattress. The only thing they could do now is wait.

* * *

Naruto watched as Pakkun and a few other shinobi hounds appeared at Kakashi's summon. Sai was painting up some mice and Neji and Hinata were scanning up ahead with their byakugan. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were just waiting to take off.

They were starting the search from the village where the mysterious nin took Sakura, up in rain country.

Kakashi pulled one of Sakura's shirts out of his pack and let the hounds take a whiff. Their noses led them west, but they mentioned that the scent was a long way off.

As soon as Kakashi gave the signal to head out, Naruto leapt into the trees and _sprinted_. He caught up with the Hyuugas and was about to pass them when Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt with choking force. The small company halted in surprise.

Naruto glared at his sensei, but the older man didn't seem fazed. His expression was rather serious.

"Naruto. I know you want to help Sakura… but you can't expect to be able to sprint all the way there. We'll most likely have a big fight on our hands when we get to her, so save your energy. Pakkun is certain it'll take at least a week to get to where she is. Sakura's a big girl. She can handle herself until we come."

Naruto looked tormented. "It's all my fault," he whispered. Kakashi's grip on him tightened. "We'll get her back."

Naruto took in his sensei's confident gaze and words. They would get her back. And he would never let something like this happen again. He nodded once at Kakashi with renewed determination.

They set off again, at a regular pace this time.

They would get her back.

* * *

Sakura woke up late that night with a loud gasp. She was about to scream, but a hand clamped down hard on her mouth. Her assailant pressed their thumb into her cheek so she wasn't able to bite without injuring herself in the process.

Her arms and legs were pinned down by someone else's, and their dead weight was crushing her against the mattress. She could hardly breathe, but her chest was heaving with adrenaline. What was going on!

She glared into the darkness until her eyes adjusted. Then they widened in surprise, because she realized Sasuke was the one on top of her.

She struggled hard for a moment, but tensed when he leaned in close to her ear and hissed, "Someone is about to walk in. Don't scream. Act."

Sakura exhaled. Oh. It was probably Kabuto, coming to see if they were actually getting busy. Then her eyes narrowed. What the hell. Kabuto was such a creep!

Sasuke leaned away from her, but kept close enough that his bangs were tickling her cheeks. He glared at her for good measure and she tried to convey that she would play the part.

He released her mouth, and instead of an outraged scream, Sakura let out a soft moan. A part of her was very satisfied when Sasuke tensed and stared down at her with shock, but he quickly recovered.

She made sure to rustle the sheets around noisily and to pick up her breathing. Sasuke's breathing seemed to deepen as well, but he made no other sounds.

If Kabuto really was listening at the door (which a quick chakra scan confirmed), then he would hear all of the appropriate sounds of intimacy.

But Kabuto was obviously not satisfied with that, because the deadbolt creaked slowly as he unlocked the door. He wasn't even attempting to conceal his presence! He probably thought they were too _distracted_ to notice. Hmph.

Sasuke pulled away suddenly, confusing Sakura, until he pulled off his shirt with astonishing speed. He leaned back down, braced on his forearms, and placed his head near her neck. She felt his breath brushing her steadily.

Sakura caught on to the act and wrapped her legs loosely around Sasuke's hips just as Kabuto cracked open the door.

Sakura didn't dare turn her head to sliver of light or the narrowed eye that was sure to be there. This needed to look convincing.

She arched her back up with a soft, but drawn out moan that even convinced Sakura herself. She took a second to pride in her acting. She even felt Sasuke's breathing stop for a moment.

Their show seemed to finally appease Kabuto, and the door was closed quietly, lock sliding back into place.

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds until they felt Kabuto's signature disappear to another place in the lair. Sakura glanced up at Sasuke and caught a glimpse of a strange, unfamiliar expression on his face. But it was gone before Sakura could examine it further.

She hastily unhooked her legs from Sasuke's waist and he finally released her from his crushing weight. He immediately got up, grabbed his shirt from the floor, and stepped into the bathroom without a backwards glance.

The door was locked and Sakura heard the shower start seconds later.

She blew her bangs off of her forehead noisily while listening to the running water. _That was close._ In more ways than one. Suddenly, the quilt she was buried in was stifling. She threw it away from her body and sat up. The scenes from her impromptu performance finally caught up with her and she found herself blushing lightly.

_What was I thinking?_

There was no way she could go back to sleep now. Not in this too big bed, not when whatever just happened, happened. Sakura could only pace and wait for Sasuke to be done with the bathroom. She was feeling up to a nice cool shower herself at the moment.


	3. Bonding Time

_There was no way she could go back to sleep now. Not in this too big bed, not when whatever just happened, happened. Sakura could only pace and wait for Sasuke to be done with the bathroom. She was feeling up to a nice cool shower herself at the moment._

* * *

Sasuke stood in the shower and let the water cool down his mind and body.

He wasn't exactly sure what was happening. When he proposed they fool Kabuto into thinking they were being intimate, he hadn't expected Sakura to be so… good at it.

If he were a different man, any other man in this base, something very different would have happened after their little performance. But he was sure Sakura wouldn't appreciate that.

No, she was completely different now. After berating her for being weak earlier, he could see the absolute loathing on her face. He could see the frustration in her eyes, the way her body tensed up as if she were holding back the urge to kill him.

And her replies were so filled with malice, Sasuke was sure she hated him.

That was good, Sakura _should _hate him. If she had reacted in any other way, it would prove that she still hadn't let go of her childish feelings for him. The fact that she disliked him greatly convinced Sasuke that Sakura had finally taken her occupation as a shinobi seriously.

Maybe it was wrong, but Sasuke felt just a little proud that his betrayal had fueled her strength. She _had_ been his team mate at some point, after all. His twelve-year-old self had been worried for her safety because she clearly hadn't taken becoming a kunoichi seriously. At least now she knew what it entailed.

And Sasuke was no stranger to what she was feeling. Sakura's expression then reminded him of his own struggle with living up to his brother's expectations. She had probably spent the seven years of his absence becoming stronger. That's what he had done with his own hate, and she displayed the traits of someone who'd worked very hard towards a goal the past few years.

She was probably outraged that he still referred to her as weak after all this time, that he wouldn't recognize how hard she'd worked. But then again, this was all speculation. Sakura was right; he no longer had any idea what she was capable of. But he could also say the same to her. They really _were_ strangers.

The old Sakura would never have stood up to him. But this new Sakura was very different from the little girl who would apologize for being a burden to him, or cry because he called her out on it. The girl who would beg him to spend time with her, to open up to her.

But aside from being emotionally tougher, Sakura had changed a lot physically.

She was… a woman now. With breasts and hips and smooth skin. And with what many would call a lovely face. Shining green eyes and silky pink hair added to exotic coloring. She put plain women to shame and was no doubt the envy of many others.

In his time staying with Orochimaru, Sasuke had been exposed to enough corruption to last a lifetime. It hadn't been as bad when he was twelve, but as he reached manhood, Orochimaru started pushing him towards that corruption.

When he'd turned seventeen, Orochimaru's subtle pushing turned into full-blown shoving.

Sasuke would come to his room after training to find naked women waiting for him. He almost always ignored them. When it started occurring daily, Sasuke's irritation reached its peak.

He'd confronted Orochimaru on the matter, only to receive a reply of "You are a growing boy, Sasuke-kun. It isn't healthy to repress your urges. And I will need another vessel after your time. Perhaps one of those lovely women would bless us with a child?"

Sasuke hadn't deemed that worthy of a response, so he'd just walked away.

By the time his eighteenth birthday rolled around, Orochimaru had gotten the message that he wasn't interested.

But then Sakura had to go and get herself captured. Which brings us back to his current predicament.

Every single time he came to find a woman lying bare for him, there was not even a second's hesitation. He dismissed them immediately, most of the time with disgust. Not that they weren't physically appealing; Orochimaru always made sure to choose the most beautiful women for the job.

But it was disgusting that Orochimaru expected him to sleep with these women when he knew absolutely nothing of them. They never spoke. They were there only on an order, and because Sasuke was said to be extremely handsome. He didn't know their names, where they came from, anything.

And no matter how much his body ached for pleasure, he could not force himself to have sex with random women, much less because his "sensei" was badgering him to do so. It was just against common morality, something that the people around this place lacked. He was raised to be respectable. But personal ethics aside, Sasuke simply was not here to play around with women. He was here to gain strength, another fact that made him reject temptation.

So, it should've been safe to say that Sasuke was above primal urges. He'd resisted every attempt made by Orochimaru to tempt him the past couple of years. Why, then, had he reacted so intensely to _Sakura_?

A willing, naked woman waits in his bed and he doesn't even bat an eye. But hateful Sakura acts out a few noises while fully clothed and he almost gives in.

Sasuke rested his forehead against the cold tile of the shower stall and closed his eyes. Maybe it was because she was _extremely good_ at acting. Maybe it was because he'd actually known her at some point in his life, known her hopes and dreams. Maybe he'd just reached his limit of resistance. He was a completely healthy nineteen-year-old male, after all.

And Sakura was someone he knew. A healthy, nineteen-year-old, beautiful someone he knew…

Straightening up, Sasuke put an end to his thoughts. He couldn't dwell on this any longer. He remained under the now freezing spray of water for a few more moments before turning it off and stepping out.

He kept his mind peacefully blank as he dried off and redressed, not really looking forward to joining the female in the bedroom. He sighed inaudibly when he ran out of things to do.

Walking back out into the main room, Sasuke found Sakura pacing back and forth. He raised an eyebrow when she stopped and looked up at him with an indecipherable expression. She blanked her face before he could look into it further.

All she said was, "You took a really long time in there," before walking past him into the very room he'd just vacated. He heard the shower turn back on and tried to suppress a smirk. It seemed Sakura was having similar troubles.

* * *

_Alright,_ Sakura thought as she unknowingly stood in the same position as Uchiha Sasuke had moments before. _I can't let this get to me. We still have to keep this up for days. I can do this. I'm strong. I don't care what Sasuke thinks. I can do this._

The rest of her cold shower was spent thinking along the same lines. Slowly but surely, her body and mind stopped racing. When she felt comfortable enough to get out, Sakura turned off the water and dried herself. After pulling on her clothes, she looked into the mirror determinedly.

_I will handle this like the kunoichi I am. Besides, this will all be over within the week. Then I can tell Naruto what's up with Sasuke, if I have any leads on where he's planning to go first._

With a final nod at her reflection, Sakura stepped back into the room. Sasuke was lying on the bed with his arms under his head and his eyes closed, appearing to be asleep. She padded over to the bed softly, hoping he really was asleep.

Hope was crushed when an obsidian eye glanced up at her lazily. Only then did Sakura feel the fatigue that she'd been ignoring since their impromptu wake up call. It had to be at least two o'clock in the morning.

Feeling that she'd had enough excitement for the night, Sakura climbed in next to Sasuke. She made sure to keep her distance from the male, though. She still wasn't exactly sure where they stood or what she was feeling, or if she felt anything at all.

It seemed Sakura wasn't sure about much anything, except for the fact that the rest of the week would be a huge test to her mind and skill. Whether she passed that test or not was entirely up to fate.

* * *

By dawn on the second day of their search for Sakura, Naruto's determination had not dimmed. He felt personally responsible for the incident that led to her capture. But even as his being was filled with guilt, he had to wonder just who they were dealing with.

Over the past seven years, Naruto had noticed a great deal of change in Sakura. She had been hit hard by Sasuke's departure at first, but as time went on and she began training with Tsunade, she grew into one of the most formidable kunoichi he knew.

Within three years, Sakura became one of the top medics in the whole village. She was at the same level as Shizune and second only to her shishou. Her skills as a shinobi had also grown immensely. Naruto himself had to put up a hard fight to even stand a chance in a spar against her.

He thought Sasuke leaving had been the trigger for her wanting to become stronger, but he didn't think that was really a bad thing. After all, if Sasuke never left, Sakura might never have taken the initiative to fulfill her potential.

Currently, Sakura was a high-ranking jounin, as was Naruto, and she also served as the medic for a few ANBU teams if they required someone especially skilled.

Simply put, Sakura was by no means an easy opponent. For her to be captured so easily, Naruto could only come to a few conclusions concerning her kidnapping.

Scenario 1: She was seriously outnumbered and couldn't fend off all of the attackers.

Scenario 2: Her captors had known exactly who they were dealing with and what she was capable of, and used that knowledge along with the advantage of surprise to ensnare/incapacitate her.

Or Scenario 3: Scenarios 1 and 2 combined.

Each seemed plausible, so only one question remained: who took Sakura, and what did they want from her? Nothing immediately came to mind; Sakura didn't have many enemies, nor had she been threatened recently.

Naruto clenched his fists in frustration. All of those thoughts hadn't helped him one bit! As they were taking a short rest from the trees, Naruto continued to sulk. Until he felt a light touch on his shoulder

He turned, successfully distracted from his dark mood, and was surprised to see Hyuuga Hinata looking at him with a kind, yet unsure smile. She withdrew a little when he gave her attention, but she still spoke her mind.

"…Y-you are a very good friend, N-naruto-kun. I am sure we will find Sakura;

s-she wouldn't want you to be so worried."

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in her quiet words. Of course! What was he thinking? Sakura would be insulted if she knew how worried he was over her safety. She was capable of taking care of herself until help came to bust her out.

He gave a bright smile to Hinata as a new wave of faith washed over him.

"You know, you're totally right, Hinata! Thanks!" As their break came to an end and they hopped back up into the trees, Naruto missed the furious blush that had spread over Hyuuga Hinata's face after his optimistic response had been uttered.

* * *

Sasuke woke up for the second time much later that morning. He felt very warm, and strangely comfortable, so much that he kept his eyes closed even though he was awake. This was by no means a normal way for him to wake up. Orochimaru's bases were the complete opposite of _warm_ and_ comfortable._

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Sasuke slowly lifted his eyelids to reveal deep pools of onyx. He was a bit surprised to find the position he was in, but then he recalled the unexpected events of yesterday.

That was even more unlike him. He _always_ remembered_ everything_, right away. Maybe Sakura's capture seemed too strange to be true. But the proof that it had been very real was currently snuggled into his chest. They seemed to have shifted during the night, but he was positive it wasn't purposefully.

Sakura hated him, after all. He took the time he had while she was quiet and asleep to examine her. One of his arms was acting as a cushion for his neck while the other was splayed along Sakura's side.

Their legs were entangled, and half of Sakura's body covered his. No matter how strange it was to awaken to such an unfamiliar embrace, Sasuke did not move away. On the contrary, the pulled the arm that was along her side and lightly drew his fingers over the exposed skin of her lower back.

It was very soft. Sakura exhaled softly in her sleep and relaxed even more at his touch. Sasuke couldn't keep the small smirk off his face. He grew bolder when she didn't wake. He slid his hand over to caress her hip. He had no clue in the slightest why he was touching Sakura in this way. But he was a man of few pleasures, so he took advantage of those he chanced upon.

Sakura turned to lightly nuzzle his neck and Sasuke felt a thrill of excitement rush through him. He could feel her breath brush his sensitive skin. When he couldn't take the contact anymore, Sakura suddenly stirred.

She pressed into him further for a moment before lazily pushing up so she hovered over him. It took a moment for her eyes to register what she was looking at. Then, she was so very confused. Sasuke blinked silently and waited for her to say something scathing.

She didn't.

Perhaps it was the peace of the morning, or the comfort they had both awoken to. Perhaps they were both tired of hate for the moment. Perhaps they were growing delusional.

But after a few moments of staring, Sakura slowly lowered back down to her previous position, this time intentionally nuzzling his neck. Sasuke's hand went right back to touching her soft skin. They stayed like that for a long time. And it was… nice.

And neither of them spoke a word. Maybe Sakura didn't hate him as much as he thought.

**Cute ending? ;)**


End file.
